


Murder mystery

by Raine_on_me



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Murder Mystery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-14 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_on_me/pseuds/Raine_on_me
Summary: Murder mystery party!!  Hope it's not terrible!! Is it sad that now I want to have a murder mystery party?





	1. Chapter 1

  
Ian walked into the small apartment arms filled with grocery bags. They were having their siblings over for supper, but they seem to already be here based on the cars lining the street.

Ian thought they better not bitch about food cause he didn't have it ready yet; obviously.

"Hey" he called out to any who was there.

No one answered. What the fuck? what do you mean no one answered there was still least five people in his house he was sure of it. He could hear there hushed voices.

All Ian could assume was they were deciding who would be the poor fuck who was going to have to talk to him

They all froze as he entered the room before any of them could stop him "what the fuck is going on?" Ian asked glancing around seeing Mandy and Iggy, lip and Carl and of course Mickey.

There was also something else, it took him a moment to process the scene. Someone else laying on the ground their blood pooling on the off-white carpet "what the fuck" Ian went to leap into rescue mode when Mickey put his arm out to stop him "he's already dead" he informed Ian coldly

"Why the fuck is someone dead on my living room floor?" Ian asked waiting for one of these fucks to grow a pair and tell him what was happening

"There was an... incident...."

"Did you call the cops?" Ian asked

"Fuck no" Iggy pipped up "snitches get stitches" he stated or was reminding everyone?

"So who did this?" Ian hoping to get an answer from someone. It's not like any of them could be innocent they all had their dark pasts...some not so past as others.

Iggy Milkovich like the other two Milkovich's in the room had a dark past. He was the one most like Terry. Not in the yelling homophobic slurs at the top of his lungs kind of way. But he was the first one at any gun deal, drug deal there may be a deal that involved selling a person; they don't really talk about that. He had no problems putting someone down if they became an issue. He is the one by Milkovich still living that life.

Mandy milkovich, you can't let the fact that she's the only girl in the room fool you, she'd take a bitch down if they looked at her the wrong way. She is as deadly as she is gorgeous, and she has no problem using sex to get her way, or make men do what she wants. No one knows for sure if she's seeing someone or someones.

Mickey Milkovich the only Milkovich Ian hoped didn't do this. They had made a life for themselves gotten away from the lives that made them. Mickey was a good person, but if someone came into his home, threatened his family Ian knew and even understood this was the only way.

Carl Gallagher. For the first ten years of his life his hobbies included melting things in the microwave, and cutting things open 'just to see'. He had a short lived stint in a drug ring and joined the army briefly if anyone in this group could kill someone it was the smallest of the bunch  
  
Lip Gallagher by comparison was the 'normal one' or odd one out. But he had his moments. Taking the crowbar to his professor's car; which his family all agreed on if the professor was there he might have gotten hit with a few of those swings. He'd also convinced a newly released ex con to hit him first resulting in sending him back to jail. Lip could kill someone, Ian just figured if it ever happened it would be a lot cleaner than this.

The glimmer of the silver dagger caught his attention again. A knife, that doesn't narrow down who did it, it could be Iggy or Carl both carry knives, it could be Mandy, Mickey or lip as a weapon of convenience.

"Why the fuck are we standing around, Imma grab the truck, dump this corpse" Iggy declared

"I can't let you do that" Ian stood in the way, it was the nice thing about Milkovich's, it was really easy to tower over them. "I'm going to find out what happened and no one is leaving"

"Why? you ain't the cops" Carl pipped up "no but when I come home to a dead guy on my floor I get to make the rules"

"Well I demand to be let go!" Carl continued "I'm just as much a victim"

"Just as much?" Ian arched his eyebrow looking at the dead body than back at his brother "I think you're doing a hell of a lot better" he concluded "yeah but I'm just a kid, who's witnessed a terrible murder"

"Great than tell me who did it and we can all be done.' Ian cornered him

"Fuck." Carl cursed loudly "ok I don't know"

"Or you do" Ian posed "so you're staying"

"Mickey, in the kitchen, now!" He ordered. Mickey liked when Ian took charge, fuck he got a partial just by the amount of fury and passion in Ian's voice, apparently a dead body wasn't going to effect it for him.

Sitting on there ricity old oval shaped metal kitchen table, with it's matching seats Ian didn't even know where to began!

"What the fuck Mick" he felt it's all he's said since he walked through the door but what else does a person say when someone in your family committed a murder.

"What?" Mickey shrugged "why are you even surprised? You know I would have killed Sammi, and she's like you're fucking family, so what if Dave's dead" well least the dead guy had a name.

"I thought we were passed this life Mickey" Ian sighed "so who's Dave?" He'd Rather get to the questions then dive into the previous statement, otherwise they'd be here all night.

"Dave is...was, the second to an underground crime boss." Mickey began "they sold drugs, guns, secrets, blackmail, really anything you needed" Great thought Ian not only would he have to consider whether or not he'd call the cops now he's have to worry about an angry crime Lord coming after him and murdering them all I their sleep.

"So why was he here?" Ian questioned "when did he die"

"I don't fucking know we've been squared away for years." Mickey informed him. "All I know if he came with a pizza Lip took it from him and he hit on Mandy. I went for a shower cause you bitch when I don't at least wash up for family dinners"

Ian sighed this was going to take longer than he thought. "He was dead when I came back" Mickey added. Well that might be good, it would mean if everyone else agreed Mickey was gone for a shower when the guy died, he might not of done it, and that was a sigh of relief.

With the knowledge he got for Mickey he decided to talk to Lip next.


	2. Chapter 2

Like what do you wanna know?" Lip asked "I got a pizza"

"Yeah except for the last time you ordered a pizza it had weed on it and you were trying to get a druggie to relapse" Ian reminded his brother

"Fuck you" lip huffed "talk to Iggy he's the one that saw his fucking face and said if he came in he was gonna kill him" interesting information "why the fuck you need a pizza if you're going to my house to eat?"

"You weren't hear we agreed we were all hungry and you would like not having all the damn dishes to deal with" lip shrugged

"Where was Mickey when this guy died?" Ian cut to the chase to clear his lovers name "I dunno, I went out for a smoke since youre all better than us now and don't allow smoking in the house"

"It's a fucking rental it's their fucking rules" Ian sighed this was not the time for this arugment. "Anyone see you go outside? We're you outside when he died, was anyone out with out?" He asked question after question

"Yeah, sure everyone would have seen I guess"

"Well where was Carl? Mandy?"

"What about Mandy? " He huffed, they had a very rough relationship always on again off again screw when the time presented itself, fight, love, repeat. "Why you asking me ask 'em yourself in not anyone's keeper" Ian assumed this meant they were on an off period, since he's come to learn when they aren't together Lip hates the sound of her name.

"Why you fucking doing this man?"

"Because one of you killed a guy"

"And you want one of us to go to jail? Or you just want to know who to hand the shovel? How does this end?" His brother questioned his motives

Ian hadn't thought that far through getting a culprit, a motive, once he had that information he's know what to do next

"Just fucking send Mandy in." He waves his brother away letting his head fall into his hand, his elbows propped up on the cold metal table.

"What?" Mandy let Ian know she was in the kitchen doorway "sit" he groaned not lifting his head "I didn't kill him" she informed him point blank "everyone is saying that"

"What I want to know is what happened when he hit on you" Ian began "did you fuck 'em, or punch 'em"

"Ya know there's more options than that..."

"With you Milkovich's there really isn't" Ian couldn't help but let a smile fall in his face, Mickey use to be the same way hell sometimes Mickey was about fucking AND punching.

"I flirted a bit" she finally admitted "Dave and I have known each other for years, we have this banter it's never lead to anything f. Fuck he definitely wanted it to, but ya know.." she smirked

"It's fun toying them along"

"Did he get tired of that? Did he bring the knife for you?"

"Fuck I don't think so" Mandy shocked with Ian's allocation. "If he came at you, if it was self defense" maybe Ian was putting words in her mouth so this could be over or so that he could be happy knowing no one he cared about just cold blooded killed someone.

"Ian that didn't happen we flirted, when Lip went out for a smoke I did too, Dave was very much alive at that point"

"You were out with Lip?" This information sparked Ian's interest "are you two?"

"Ian we're good damn fuck buddies do you really want to know the details of that?" She asked

"Was Lip pissed you were flirting with another guy?"

"I didn't really give him a chance to talk..."

"Fuck I... Ok ..."

"Why don't you ask Mickey he fucking talked to him"

"I have talked to him, he got a shower while all this was happening."

"And that's an alibi?" She arched an eyebrow ready to throw her own brother under the bus so she didn't have to be here anymore

"Listen Iggy and Carl were all whispers I'd talk to one of them" she shrugged "maybe trying to get their stories right."

"Mandy I don't need your damn help" since her help wasn't helpful it was just making him question everything he thought he knew

Why would Lip lie about Mandy being out there so what if they were Fucking unless they were each other's alibi fighting lovers makes for a good cover.

Was Mick really in the shower? He did smell good so Ian was willing to believe it.

"Get your brother"

"Ig, get you're ugly mug in here" she smiled back at Ian "thanks for that" Ian rolled his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Iggy collapsed down in the chair next to Ian his legs sprawled over as far as I would go leaning back of the chair. "What ya want, I ain't fucking talking"

"Just fucking tell me if you were in business with this Dave guy" Ian almost pleeded

"Sure, he's got the best guns" Iggy didn't seem to care about his dirty work. "So where were you when he died?" Ian asked "did you try to save your...business partner" for lack of a better word.

"I already told you I don't got to tell you shit." Contrary to this moment Iggy actually really liked Ian, he knew he was good for hiss brother, he been good to Mandy too, even though for the life of him he couldn't understand why this queer red headed kid took Iggy's family under his wing

"Carl's my alibi" he added before Ian could ask more questions "out of you Gallagher's, he's the most fun"

"We were in here cleaning guns, comparing what the best hand held is"

"Lip was bitching about him being here though so maybe that's something" he shrugged not really giving a shit about all this.

"Carl" Ian yelled "fuck, what!" He yelled back coming I to the kitchen. "what'd you and Iggy talk about?" He figured he would start with making sure their stories matched "guns and shit" he spat. "What kinda gun does Iggy have?" Thinking he could trip him up "It's a Ruger Bull Barrel" he had such a cocky tone to his voice.

"Ya ain't gonna trip me up cause we didn't do shit Ian" the little brother spat. After Iggy walked away Carl did mention "ya didn't hear it from me but Iggy dicked off to make a phone call and didn't see him again till the guy was dead"

Ian went over the conversations again and again, trying to piece together all the information

"All you fuckers get into the living room" Ian yelled through the house , I've finished this little investigation" he began

"Listen don't sound so fucking exhausted this was your idea" Lip reminded him "yeah well know which one of ya don't it" he glared at all of "but I wanna hear who you think did it, I'm ready for you all to roll over on each other" 

 

Carl and Iggy muttered a bit to themselves before saying together they believed it was Mandy.

Lip came forward saying it couldn't be Mandy since

they were otherwise engaged. And pointed the finger at Iggy "he's the one fucking losing his shit on the phone just minutes before Dave died

who's ta say he wasn't taking a job to take out the delivery guy"

"I ain't a hit man!" Iggy rolled his eyes

"Nah Iggy's too stupid for an organized hit" Mandy defended? Her brother. "Why couldn't it have been Carl when Ig left for his phone call?" She judged Lip for accusing her brother instead of his own

"Cause he's the one that ate the damn pizza, too damn busy stuffing his face to get off his ass and save the victim" Ian noted

"

Which means..." Ian paused "Mickey"

 

 

"Mickey?" The Gallagher boys said in unison

 

"Good job Mick" said iggy proud of the murder

 

"How the fuck you figure I did it?" He

asked "cause your alibi was assuming I'd believe you" Ian explained

"and you don't fucking believe me?" Mickey barked

"Everyone has partnered up, but not you" Ian sighed what the fuck was he going to do, the panic of reality was setting in.

 

 

"Ian did I mention ...." Mickey began but was cut off by Ian "why you did it?" He snapped "what I'm gonna have to do now, the sort of position you put me in? How this effects me us" his mouth was going a mile a minute he wasn't even sure if he was getting everything out he needed to say

"Slow down"  Mickey smirked why the fuck was he smiling, he real must be some kind of physopath. "I wanted to say, happy birthday"

Ian squinted "what the fuck?" Not the mention his birthday wasn't for another week but wishing someone a happy birthday with a corpse was a bit warped even for a milkovich.

 

"It's a murder mystery party"Mickey continued to explain "I thought you'd have fun"

"A what? Party?" Ian looked around at everyone, they were all smiling. "Then who the fuck is the dead guy?" Ian now royally confused "oh that's Dave and he does pizza delivery and some drug delivery but he ain't no organized crime" Iggy explained

"Ok but he hasn't moved since I got home... And there seems to be blood and a dagger" Ian still not believing them.

"Dagger, that's a Halloween prop and the blood is a combo of red wine and ketchup" Mandy looked too proud of herself to not be the one that made the 'blood' "so yer gonna fucking pay for the damn stain" fuck Ian thought to himself he really was a damn queer worrying about a stain, mentally he rolled his eyes at himself. "And Dave's just passed out" car added all nonchalant

"Mickey...." Ian turned back to him "pretty sure the whole point of one of these parties is everyone knows it's a party"

"No this was way better" Mickey laughed

"You gave me the gift of thinking you fuckers killed someone" Ian looked around at them "I fucking love you" he finally laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Murder mystery party!! Hope it's not terrible!! Is it sad that now I want to have a murder mystery party?


End file.
